1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus having a manual paper feed function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a paper feed mechanism of a reproducing apparatus, generally speaking, a paper backing plate in a cassette accommodating a sheaf of paper is raised, and a recording paper is fed sheet by sheet by the rotation of a paper feed roller of semicircular shape disposed above the cassette and the function of pawls provided in the cassette. Further, such a device in which a manual paper insertion function is added by using an upper cover is also publicly known.
In case that the manual paper insertion function is added to a paper feed mechanism of the most simple construction, it is necessary to provide a position regulating member for regulating a position of manual insertion paper at a position substantially similar to the position of the pawls of the cassette in the paper feed direction. Further, it is necessary to release the position regulating member at a predetermined timing when the paper feed roller is rotated.
In general, the position regulating member is released by an electric signal from a solenoid. However, such a construction is costly. Further, in such a system, that the position regulating member is made as a unit with the paper feed roller, so that the former is released at the same time of the paper feed. This functioning can be carried out with low cost, but it has such a defect that a position at which the position regulating member is mounted depends on the arrangement of the paper feed roller.
Specifically, in case that a somewhat thick paper, such as a postcard is fed, it is necessary to separate the pawls and the paper feed roller in the cassette from each other in the paper feed direction. In such case, the position regulating member also separates from the pawls so that it is not suitable for the regulation of the lead end of the manually inserted paper. As stated above, the system wherein the paper feed roller and the regulating member are made as a unit is simple but it lack utility.